


Something To Wake Up To

by Savay



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Birthday Sex, F/M, Fluff, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 09:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14133498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savay/pseuds/Savay
Summary: The first thing Kala is aware of when she wakes up is an ache between her legs.  The second is Wolfgang spooning behind her, cock already half hard.  The third is that some of their clustermates in other time zones apparently started celebrating their birthday without them.(Based on the prompt: “I need a fic where they (kalagang) actually spend their birthday together (with lots of fluff and smut)”)





	Something To Wake Up To

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in a Whispersless future again. Also, this is really just shameless porn. You might wanna skip this one if that’s not your thing.

The first thing Kala is aware of when she wakes up is an ache between her legs. The second is Wolfgang spooning behind her, cock already half hard. The third is that some of their clustermates in other time zones apparently started celebrating their birthday without them. Still half-asleep, Kala feels Sun and her detective moving together in Seoul, Capheus and Zakia making love in the morning light of Nairobi, both Nomi and Lito staying up late with their partners in San Francisco and Los Angeles to do the same.

“Morning,” Wolfgang greets her with a small smile.

Kala groans. “Couldn’t they have at least waited until we were all awake?” she jokes.

“Guess not,” he shrugs, then leans down to kiss her shoulder.

“We’re lucky Riley and Will aren’t up yet.”

“Want to give them something to wake up to?” Wolfgang teases.

Rolling over to face him, Kala gives Wolfgang a mischievous smile. “Did you have something in mind?”

Wolfgang kisses her hard, pulling one of her legs over his hip to bring her closer. She responds instantly. Gasping into his mouth, Kala wraps her arms around him, running her nails across his bare back. They kiss open mouthed, barely able to contain the heat they’ve received from the other members of their cluster. When they finally pull back for air, Kala wears the same smile with a new flush on her cheeks.

“Does that work for you?” Wolfgang asks.

Giggling, Kala pushes his shoulder so he’s flat on his back. “I can work with that,” she says, moving the leg lying on Wolfgang to the other side of his hip, bringing herself up to straddle him fully.

His hands skim up her legs, over the silk of her nightie to rest on her waist. Elsewhere, Lito thrusts hard into Hernando, Capheus doing the same into Zakia. Wolfgang and Kala’s bodies react, grinding against each other through the thin fabric of her underwear. She’s already wet, and the damp silk creates a deliciously slick friction against his cock.

Wrapping his arms around her waist, Wolfgang flips them so Kala is now face-up on the bed. Her legs now free, he takes the opportunity to slide her underwear off, tossing them over the side of the bed. Wolfgang then grips her thighs, picking them up to rest them on his shoulders. For a moment he just looks at her, taking in the beauty of her splayed before him. Kala shivers in anticipation.

Then Wolfgang dives in, licking up Kala’s slit and sucking on her clit. She gasps, grasping at the sheets for purchase. Crossing her ankles behind his head, she pulls him closer. He slips his hands under her ass, lifting her up to get access to her. His tongue slides through her folds, swirling and teasing around her entrance.

“Wolfgang,” Kala sighs. Her hips buck as he presses his tongue inside her. They feel Amanita licking Nomi, shooting sparks through them both. Wolfgang moves with the same pace, reveling in the sensation of Kala falling apart. Her pleasure rolls through him, straight to his cock.

Writhing with each stroke of Wolfgang’s tongue, Kala draws closer to the edge. Across the world, Sun reaches her orgasm, pulling Kala along with her. It radiates from her core. Her spine tingles, and Wolfgang rides the ghost of her climax with a moan against her clit.

Still shuddering, Kala pulls Wolfgang up for a kiss. She tastes herself on his lips, drawing a groan from within her. As he kisses her, Wolfgang’s hands slide beneath her night dress. He lightly traces his way up her hips, deftly moving under the fabric until his palms rest on her breasts. When he squeezes her nipples, Kala gasps. Rather than keeping his attention there, though, Wolfgang grips the nightie and removes it over her head. She whines at the momentary loss of contact. Wolfgang chuckles, then makes up for it by bringing one of her nipples between his lips.

Her whining turns into breathy moans, and Kala reaches to grip Wolfgang’s cock. She strokes him desperately. He responds by sucking harder on her breast, tongue laving that nipple with affection while he teases the other with his fingertips.

“Wolfgang, please,” Kala keens.

“Please what?” he asks, looking up from her chest with a smirk. They both know full well what she’s asking for, but he wants to hear her say it.

She blushes. “Please, Wolfgang,” Kala says, “I want you inside me.”

Wolfgang gives her a quick kiss on the lips, then leans over to their bedside table drawer and grabs a condom. Tearing the foil wrapper with his teeth, he frees the condom and rolls it down his length. Kala takes the wrapper from him and tosses it to the floor in a rush.

“You made me say it and then take your time,” she jokingly huffs.

“I’m going, I’m going,” Wolfgang laughs, lining his cock up with her entrance. Her look of mock-frustration turns back to one of heated lust. Slowly, he pushes inside of her. Head falling back against the mattress, Kala gasps. “Fuck, Kala,” Wolfgang groans.

Kala wraps her legs around his waist, keeping him close and giving her leverage to meet his thrusts. They start out slow. Methodical. Just enjoying the steady friction. Rather than going for speed, Wolfgang works on gradually pressing deeper into Kala. With each stroke of their hips, he pushes a little further, until she has adjusted to his length and he’s fully sheathed inside her wet heat. When he starts hitting that soft spot inside her on every thrust, sparks fly across both their vision.

Soon, the slow pace becomes teasing, almost torturous. Kala reaches down to rub her clit, needing more. “Faster, please, Wolfgang,” she begs.

Her need flowing through him, Wolfgang picks up his speed. Matching each of his thrusts with her own, Kala hastens her fingers’ movements to match the new pace. They moan in sync, minds overlapping completely. As they lose themselves to their connection, the sensations from the rest of their cluster grow stronger, more tactile.

Shivers go down Wolfgang’s spine. His thrusts become erratic, both of them moving closer to climax. Kala presses hard on her clit, her walls clenching around Wolfgang’s cock, and they both come hard. They move through it, hips rocking together until they’re both spent.

Still shaking slightly, Kala unwraps her legs from around Wolfgang and rests them on the bed. A bit wobbly himself, Wolfgang slowly pulls out of her. They are both oversensitive. Kala gasps lightly as he moves, and Wolfgang suck air between his teeth. He removes the condom, tying it off in a practice motion before tossing it into the trash can. Once he’s done, Wolfgang collapses next to Kala on the bed.

“Happy birthday,” Kala laughs.

Wearing a tired grin, Wolfgang turns and gives her a quick kiss. “Happy birthday.”


End file.
